Neko
by Reela
Summary: "¿Qué es el amor?",El amor eres tú Las palabras no sirven contigo Parezco un idiota Pesimo resumen Yullen/Au/Lemon/ Titulo tomado de una canción Dedicado a nuestro querido samurai maleducado hoy en su dia XD


_**Yullen/Au/Ooc/Lemon.**_

Hola que tal pues aquí sacando esto de mi mente XD, espero y sea de su agrado este disque one shot que se me ocurrió ya hace tiempo pero hasta ahora lo pude escribir.

**Aclaraciones:** -_hola _= pensamientos, recuerdos en diálogos / -_hola_= pensamientos en presente, / -Hola= diálogos normales XD

Dedicado a nuestro querido samurái malhumorado ya que es su cumpleaños.

Feliz cumple Bakanda! * Grita fuerte y sale corriendo por temor a ser masacrada con una fina Katana*

**~ 0 ~ Neko ~ 0 ~**

**06 de Junio…**

Hoy es un día tranquilo en donde en una casa un chico albino se prepara alegremente para pasar este domingo junto con la persona a quien quiere, la persona que se gano su corazón a pesar de que se la pasen siempre discutiendo por trivialidades, se acomoda las ropas, se arregla el cabello fino y liso de color canela, se mira frente al espejo observa su figura, se toca el rostro contorneando la fina cicatriz de su rostro, esa cicatriz que empieza desde su ceja bajando por su parpado hasta topar a media mejilla izquierda.

Se pregunta cómo alguien como él fue que sobrevivió a terrible accidente, mira su brazo izquierdo que está igualmente marcado por cicatrices en especial una en el dorso de su mano.

-Espero no volver a pasar por algo así- se dijo en tono bajo, termino por arreglarse la fina camisa en tono amatista que hacia conjunto con su pantalón negro y cinturón de igual color con una hebilla en color plata, zapatos limpios en color negro.

Miro el reloj que marcaba las 12:00 en punto, tenía tiempo suficiente antes de ir a su cita, cita, pensó emocionado, casi no tenía la dicha de salir junto a su amado, el poder salir con él en un día como hoy le hacía sentir suma alegría.

Emocionado cerró su cuarto, bajo las escaleras, por suerte sus padres habían salido lo cual lo dejaba tranquilo le gustaba que sus padres salieran a pasear después de todo el saldría también y no regresaría hasta entrada la noche, si corría con suerte regresaría hasta la mañana, pues quería pasar todo el día con él, con el malhumorado muchacho que se había encontrado una vez en la parada del autobús.

Que lo había hechizado con su belleza japonesa, con su cabello lacio, negro como la noche con destellos azules, con sus mechones largos que le llagaban a la base de su cuello meciéndose por la corriente que paso a través de ellos.

Sonrió tontamente al recordar que no le quito la vista de encima, que lo vio subir al autobús de la ruta 23, mientras que el se quedaba estúpidamente viendo como se sentaba, viendo como se alejaba dentro de él, haciéndose una imagen lejana para después desaparecer.

Por días espero a toparse de nuevo con él, tratando de llegar a la misma hora una y otra vez, decepcionándose por no volverlo a ver, hasta que en un día lluvioso, cuando corría tapándose con su mochila del torrencial llanto del cielo, se topo con aquel ser que le había robado el sueño, pero no era el encuentro que se había imaginado.

Ambos habían parado un taxi, se pelearon por quien era el que tenía el derecho a subirse, pasaron los minutos bajo la lluvia hasta que el taxi se fue, dejándolos bajo la lluvia, se miraron uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna.

Por la estupidez de pelearse por quien tenía el derecho de tomar el taxi se habían quedado ahí solos a la intemperie cuando bien podían haber compartido aquel transporte, el había soltado una carcajada, viendo como el otro lo miraba recelosamente.

_-somos unos idiotas ¿no crees?_

_-che_

_-Soy Allen Walker- _extendió su mano

_-Kanda- _no le tomo de la mano solo lo miro extrañado.

Frunció el seño.

_-Ah_!- expreso recordando que a los japoneses no les gustaba tomar la mano de los extraños

_-…-_

_-Lo siento eres japonés ¿verdad?_

_-Si – _le contestó secamente.

_-Vaya ahora tendré que mojarme todo el camino hasta mi casa_

_-Que mierda_- le secundo tomando su mochila para taparse de la incesante lluvia

_-..- _suspiro_ – me espera un largo camino_

_-…-_

Caminaron juntos bajo la intensa lluvia, los minutos pasaron convirtiéndose en una hora, hasta que el azabache se detuvo frente a un edificio en color verde pastel, el albino lo había mirado, pues no podía quitarle la vista de encima, miro como sacaba un juego de llaves abriendo lo que era la puerta en color negro de la entrada del edificio.

El azabache lo miro fijamente haciendo un ademan que le siguiera, el se había sorprendido por eso, pero sin chistar le siguió, entraron por un corto pasillo en tono crema adornado con verde esmeralda, llegaron hasta las escaleras, subieron tres pisos, se detuvieron cuando pisaron el ultimo escalón, para estar frente a una puerta en tono café, no dijeron palabras, el japonés tomo de nuevo sus llaves, abrió la puerta, entro a su apartamento, él le siguió de nuevo.

_-Es muy bonito_- dijo al entrar por completo.

_-Che, será mejor que nos apresuremos a quitarnos esto- _señalo las ropas completamente mojadas.

_-Si_

_-El baño esta por allá- señalo _a la izquierda en donde un estrecho pasillo estaba con tres puertas en él.

_-La primera puerta de la derecha- _le dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento.

_-Gracias._

_-…-_

Rápido fue al baño se quito los zapatos, dejándolos a un lado de la puerta, se desvistió completamente tomo la toalla que había ahí, se quedo viendo el interior del baño, era muy bonito a su parecer con un verde oscuro en los azulejos brillantes adornados por peces, la mampara del baño transparente con las orillas doradas, un toallero de igual color junto con un lavabo en el cual estaban un bote de jabón liquido para manos, una pasta, un enjuague bucal y en una esquina un estuche de hilo dental con un cepillo en color negro adornado por el aroma a manzana y canela. Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

_-__Si_

_-Puedes tomar un baño si quieres en la recamara de la derecha está algo de ropa que puedes usar mientras esperas a que este lista la tuya._

_-Si gracias, ¿puedo tomar esta toalla?_

_-No prefieres una limpia_

_-No ésta está bien_

_-Como quieras_

_Escucho como se alejaba._

_-Pero apúrate ya que también debo tomar una ducha_

_-Si._

Termino por bañarse con el agua tibia, eso le evitaría enfermarse, salió del baño con la toalla envuelta a la cintura, se metió en la recamara que le había dicho, vio que estaba en el medio de la cama una camisa blanca junto con unos pantalones negros acompañados por unos bóxers azules, los tomo y se los puso, termino por vestirse completamente, se estaba secando el cabello cuando escucho el ruido de la regadera, al parecer al japonés ya se estaba bañando, con la mirada curiosa exploraba el cuarto.

Es cucho que se abría la puerta miro al japonés en toalla sintiendo un fuerte calor en el cuerpo, ambos se miraron sin parpadear.

Una ráfaga fue lo que sintió, el frio aire rozando sus mejillas al ser tirado a la cama sintiendo gotas de agua templadas en su rostro que escurrían de los cabellos azabaches del japonés, viendo como acercaba su cara a la suya, viendo como esos labios delgados se acercaban cada vez más a los suyos, estremeciéndose al sentir la delicada piel de ellos moviéndose sobre los suyos, rozando suavemente, sintió el impulso de sentir más de aquellos labios, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello, atrayéndolo más a él, entreabriendo sus labios, dejando pasar el cálido aliento, saboreando el sabor del japonés.

Movió sus labios a un ritmo lento que poco a poco se torno rápido, llenando su boca de pasión con la otra, haciendo una guerra de lenguas, peleando por quien tendría más terreno, quien sería el ganador de aquel beso que había empezado tierno terminando uno apasionado.

Las manos comenzaron a moverse, tomando vida propia, recorriendo sus cuerpos, sintiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos la piel del otro, quitando fieramente las ropas de uno, la toalla del otro para quedar completamente desnudos los dos solos en aquel cuarto que era testigo de la vertiginosa pasión desbordante de ellos.

Los besos se hicieron más intensos, los gemidos empezaron a fluir, las manos acariciaban la fina piel, recorriéndola a cada centímetro, estremeciéndola al contacto, los labios dejaron de toparse para probar mas, recorriendo sus cuellos, sus pechos.

El japonés tomo control del acto, bajando sus labios a un pezón, acariciándolo con su lengua, probándolo, sintiendo como la delicada piel se endurecía bajo su contacto, bajando sus manos hasta llegar al miembro, tomándolo con una de ellas, moviéndola en un compas lento, tortuoso de arriba hacia abajo, notando que a cada contacto se endurecía mas, escuchando deliciosos gemidos.

Enterraba sus dedos en las delicadas sabanas crema, hundiéndose cada vez más por sentir del infinito placer, con una de sus manos tomo los cabellos del japonés, enredo sus dedos en ellos, apreciando la fina y suave textura.

Gimió alto cuando un dedo entro en el, apretó los cabellos, el dedo se movió despacio, adentrándose más en el, sintió como su interior se humedecía, haciendo más fácil la intromisión de un segundo digito, ambos se movieron al compas, se abrieron, humedeciéndolo cada vez mas.

Saco sus dedos del interior del chico, se acomodó entre sus piernas, llevando la punta de su miembro hasta rozar la entrada, un movimiento insinuante de caderas lo tomo por sorpresa.

Apreso al japonés con sus piernas largas y delgadas, empujo su caderas sintiendo como algo se adentraba en el, gimiendo se enterró mas en el, sintiendo la sensación de ser partido, el dolor presente en su cuerpo no le impidió moverse.

El movimiento lento era excitante, todo su miembro era devorado por el interior del castaño, tomo un ritmo, movía sus caderas fieramente, el placer, el éxtasis los encerró en una burbuja de placer, gemidos y mas gemidos salieron de sus bocas, el suave rechinido de la cama empezaba a notarse, el golpeteo de la luna de madera contra la blanca pared se extendió mas.

Las sabanas revueltas bajo sus cuerpos, se humedecían mas, el goteo del esfuerzo se presento en sus frentes, el ritmo aumentó, más jadeos se hicieron presentes, el dolor, el éxtasis, el olor del sexo inundo la habitación.

Un siseo se presento en la voz del japonés, su espalda siendo arañada, hundiéndolo más en el placer, el cuerpo debajo suyo temblaba ante sus fuertes estocadas, las uñas se hundieron mas, un ronco gemido escapo de sus labios, aumento el ritmo, unas blancas piernas lo apresaron mas no queriéndolo dejar escapar.

Un fuerte gemido profundo escapo de su ser, el japonés había rozado un punto en su interior, movió mas sus caderas ayudando a que la estocadas fueran más profundas, rozando mas ese detonante, su cuerpo sentía llenarse de placer sintiendo que explotaría en cualquier instante, sintiendo como una presión se apoderaba de desde su interior para salir en un chorro acompañado por un temblor, abrazo mas al japonés con sus piernas, manchando sus pechos con el tibio liquido de su semen.

Sintió como su miembro era estrujado, succionado deliciosamente, dejo escapar un gemido fuerte desde lo profundo de su garganta, enterrando profundamente su miembro en el castaño, llenándolo con su caliente líquido.

Jadeos, respiraciones entrecortadas es lo que se escuchaba solamente.

_-Kanda,_

_-Shh no digas nada_

_-Pero…_

_-Ya te dije que no digas nada, desde la primera vez que te vi me dieron ganas de joderte _

_-¿¡he!_

_-che, de que te sorprendes moyashi, además tú fuiste el que no me quitaba la mirada, o que acaso creíste que no me había dado cuenta_

-…- colorado hasta las orejas.

_-che si te permití entrar a mi casa es por eso, porque sé que desde que me viste te guste._

_-entonces solo por eso me dejaste entrar a tu casa solo para acostarte conmigo!, porque sabias que me habías gustado desde que te vi!... solo por eso…porque sabias que terminaría así…_

Lo besó, tomándolo de los cabellos, empujándolo a la cama, hundiéndolo bajo su peso.

_-basta…-_se quito del beso del japonés_- solo me quieres para tu diversión_

_-che menudo idiota_- lo tomo por las muñecas- _si te permití entrar es porque me provocas ganas de follarte, soñaba contigo, teniéndote debajo mío, jadeando, sudando implorando porque te diera mas._

-…-con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-_Desde que vi tu rostro de idiota no puede sacarte de mi cabeza, provocándome innumerables erecciones con tan solo recortarte._

_-Pervertido_- con el sonrojo en el rostro.

_-Che._

_-Entonces eso quiere decir que te gusto._

_-Dedúcelo por ti mismo idiota_- le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

_-Hug~ no hagas eso_

_-Por que_

_-porque.. porque _

_-Ni tú mismo lo sabes__-_ mordió de nuevo.

_-Ahh~_

_-Vez te gusta moyashi_

_-Moyashi? Y que significa eso!_

_-Puedes buscarlo luego en un diccionario, pero ahora solo te dedicaras a jadear mas para mí._

Lo besó, la tanda de besos sin cesar empezó de nuevo, las manos se movieron recorriendo mas, reconociendo el terreno, memorizando cada poro de la piel del otro. Repitiendo una y otra vez los gemidos puros de placer.

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de su casa.

-¡Se me olvida!- se dijo regresando a su cuarto corriendo tomando una bolsa en color azul metálico adornada con lazos blancos y azules eléctricos.

Corrió de nuevo a la puerta esta vez asegurándose de que nada olvidaría, tomo sus llaves y cerro su casa, salió a paso lento, no quería sudar, con la bolsa en su mano balanceándose de un lado a otro, caminada feliz con una sonrisa radiante.

Recordando que después de aquel primer suceso le siguieron más, innumerables veces se había perdido en las manos del japonés. No era le relación feliz, romántica como la de una telenovela, el japonés era serio, frio la mayoría de las veces, no le decía que lo quería, pero él sabía que si, pues se había dado cuanta que Kanda no era hombre de palabras si no de hechos.

La diferencia de años no fue problema pues no era mucha, el tenia 18, estaba a finales de colegio, mientras que Kanda tenía 21, iba a mitad de su carrera.

-No ya no tiene 21- rio al recordar que al japonés no le gustaba celebrar para nada esa fecha, pero se las había apañado para convencerlo de salir ese año. Sería la primera vez en los dos años que tenían juntos de salir en este día.

Camino hasta llegar a la plaza central, parándose en la fuente que estaba llena de gente, vio una banca vacía, puso la bolsa en ella, se sentó a esperar.

Caminaba tranquilo, pues tenía tiempo de sobra para llagar a su encuentro, miro su reflejo al pasar por el aparador de una tienda, vio que su cabello había crecido un poco, quizá se lo dejaría más largo por un tiempo, después se lo cortaría no quería ahogarse con el calor del verano.

Miro el camino por el cual andaba, no se fijo en su alrededor, no le importaba, lo único que quería era llegar rápido hasta donde él le esperaba.

-Hump.

Recordó como había conocido a quien era su constante dolor de cabeza.

Estaba esperando en la parada del autobús, cuando vio como llegaba corriendo un castaño de ojos platas y piel blanca, asomándose si veía venir el autobús que le correspondía, al no verlo, se había acercado a él, cruzando su mirada sutilmente, sintiendo una ráfaga de viento entre ellos que había movido sus cabellos.

Quedando embelesado por el baile de ellos, memorizándose cada centímetro de su rostro, se volteo, no quería seguir como estúpido viendo a un chico, ¡era un chico!, como había sido posible que un mocoso lo dejara como imbécil con tan solo verle.

Tomo su mochila, el autobús de su ruta se acercaba, no miro atrás, no quería quedar como estúpido de nuevo, se subió, pagó, camino hasta encontrar un asiento libre, sentándose sin voltear a mirar por la ventana, maldiciendo al conductor a que se diera prisa para arrancar.

El paisaje se movió alejándose cada vez más, sin volver la vista atrás, recordándose no volver a tomar el autobús desde ese lugar, la parada cerca de su casa estaba solitaria como siempre, se acomodo su camisa llevando su mochila hacia atrás sobre la espalda.

Llego hasta su apartamento, entro tirando sus llaves a la mesa, dejando su maletín a un lado del mueble de la sala, sacándose la camisa, tirándose en el más cercano, cerrando los ojos, para entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

Despertó exaltado, que mierda había sido ese sueño, el encontrándose con el castaño de la parada, acercándose cada vez más, chocando sus labios en un beso, tocándose, recorriéndose cada parte del cuerpo, desnudándose, arrancándose gemidos de placer, sintiendo como lo hacía suyo.

-_Mierda__-_ se llevo la mano a la frente- _que estupideces estoy soñando_- secó el sudor de su frente, un calor fuerte invadió su cuerpo, la erección presente de su cuerpo comenzó a notarse, con enfado se paro, fue al baño, se quito la ropa, se metió a la regadera bajo el agua fría.

_-__Tsk._

Llevó su mano hasta su miembro, comenzando a tocarse, comenzando un vaivén lento, apretando un poco, acelerando el ritmo, soltando un bajo gemido, llenando su mano con su semen.

Salió de la universidad la lluvia había comenzado a caer sin cesar, corrió un poco hasta la parada del autobús olvidándose por completo de que no debería de ir ahí, un minuto, cinco minutos, una hora, el autobús no llegaba, enojado por eso se apresuro a dejar el lugar cuando la esperanza no lo abandono, un taxi se acercaba lento por el lugar, levanto su mano, llamándolo con un fuerte silbido, se apresuro para tomarlo, acerco su mano hasta la puerta cuando sintió que choco con otra.

Levantó su mirada viendo al culpable de sus ardientes sueños.

Se miraron, aventándose corrientes eléctricas, no retrocediendo, esperando quien se rendiría primero, el taxi se alejó, dejándolos ahí bajo la lluvia. Lo miraste inquisitoriamente, viendo como en su boca se formaba en una sonrisa, escuchándolo reír, aprendiéndote la nota de su voz, memorizándola inconscientemente.

Escuchando como se reía, lo miraste extrañado quitando la mirada de furia, su voz de nuevo sonó diciendo que eran un par de idiotas, tiene razón piensas. Miras como suelta un suspiro, escuchándole decir que tendría un largo camino a su casa, no me importa te dices, caminas, pues el tiempo transcurre, no quieres pasar las siguientes horas bajo la torrencial lluvia, escuchas que te sigue, quizá solo es la coincidencia de que deben tomar el mismo camino.

Te detienes frente a la entrada, tomas tus llaves, abres, pero en todo el camino has pensado en algo, no te arrepientes de ello, mueves tu cabeza invitándolo a que te siga, miras como un brillo sale de esos ojos platinos, hechizándote de nuevo, una sonrisa de lado escapa de tus labios, pues sabes lo que pasara en cuanto él entre a tu apartamento, esta vez no lo dejaras escapar en la lejanía del recuerdo, esta vez lo harías tuyo.

Lo invitas a que tome un baño, es lo mejor la tremenda mojada lo enfermaría, escuchas el ruido del agua caer, llevas las manos a los cabellos los revuelves, escuchas que se abre la puerta, es hora del baño, te metes sin preocuparte de si dejaste la ropa lista, te duchas con el agua tibia, sales de ahí goteando un poco de los cabellos con la toalla en la cintura.

Entras al cuarto lo miras con tus ropas, no despegas la vista de él, delineando su figura con tus profundos ojos oscuros, viendo tu reflejo en los de él, das un paso largo, lo avientas al medio de la cama, las gotas de tu cabello caen es su cara, no te importa, lo único que quieres es probar esos labios.

Lo besas, ves que no hay resistencia, mueves tus manos, recorriendo contorneando la el cuerpo debajo tuyo, quitas las ropas, pues quieres tocar su piel, miras encantado el color de ella, la recorres con tus labios, pasando tu lengua, humedeciéndola, con tu mano derecha tomas el miembro, lo acaricias como lo has hecho innumerables de veces desde que lo viste a él.

Escuchas los gemidos salir de su boca, su voz te llena, mueves más rápido tu mano, la bajas preparando un dedo, lo metes despacio, lo mueves, sientes que es adsorbido, humedecido, qué arde bajo su calor interno, metes otro, lo mueves igual, subes un poco, colocándote entre sus piernas, que te apresan, mueve sus caderas se entierra en tu miembro, se mueve lento.

Mueves tus caderas buscando el placer que llega, los gemidos salen de sus bocas, sus frentes se humedecen, se mueven más rápido ocasionando el ruido de chapoteos, la cama se mueve vertiginosamente, rechina cada vez más, las piernas te agarran más fuerte, sientes en tu espalda el ardor, las uñas de él se entierran, ocasionándote más placer, los movimientos de vaivén arrecian, sientes como tiembla, escuchas como gime fuerte y humedece sus cuerpos con su semen caliente.

Sientes como te aprieta, gimes fuerte, te vienes dentro de él, sales delicadamente, manchando las sabanas con tu semen, no importa la ensuciada valió la pena, te acomodas a un lado cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca, sientes que te mira y abre la boca entes de que termines le contestas.

Le dices todo lo que sientes, no es una mentira, es la verdad, le pones un mote, te parece divertido molestarlo con eso, antes de que se queje lo besas de nuevo, lo acaricias, lo haces gemir, lo haces tuyo.

-Che, parezco un idiota recordando eso.

Caminas más rápido, pues estando recordando te había alentado el paso, cruzas la calle, giras a la derecha, ves la plaza, ves la fuente, miras la banca al frente, miras que está ahí puntual como siempre, se miran desde la distancia, el te sonríe, te acercas, el te recibe con un beso, lo correspondes sin pena alguna, tomándolo de la nuca, metiendo tu lengua, sin que te importe el que dirán de la gente, que los mira pasmados.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bakanda- le entrega la bolsa.

-Che, no tenías por qué molestarte moyashi

-No es ni una molestia para mí

-Como sea que quieres hacer

-A lo primero, vamos a comer- le dice con brillo en los ojos.

-Me lo imaginaba- con una gota en la sien.

Caminaron hasta toparse con la entrada del área de comida, el castaño lo jalo indicándole que se sentaran en la mesa del fondo, tomaron asiento.

-Bien yo quiero…-pasaron unos segundos- una hamburguesa con ración extra grande de papas, también comida china, pollo cantones con arroz frito estaría bien, de tomar creo que un agua estaría bien ¿tu?

-Yo solo quiero soba con té.

-Si solo comes eso te enfermaras un día.

-Che, el que se enfermara eres tú tragas como pozo sin fondo

-No es cierto- ofendido

-..- Mirada seria

-Lo acepto como demás-suspiro- pero no lo pedo evitar me da demasiada hambre.

-Solo espero no quedar en deuda.

-No lo harás esta vez pago yo.

-Che.

El castaño se levanto, dirigiéndose a pedir lo que comerían, regreso después de unos minutos con el ticket en la mano.

-En 10 minutos estará lista, lo mío será antes creo, iré al baño a lavarme las manos.

- Pero te apresuras habichuela

-Que no soy una habichuela!- se dio la vuelta para ir al baño.

El japonés se quedo solo por unos minutos, una muchacha se había acercado a él, llevando consigo una bandeja con una gran hamburguesa, no dijo nada solo dio señal con su cabeza de que la pusiera en la mesa y que se fuera.

Levanto su vista y vio como el castaño se iba acercando viendo a la chica.

-Vaya parece que es como siempre

-Che

-Aunque seas un amargado antisocial, cautivas a las chicas- tomo su agua.

-Idiota- coloco su codo en la mesa recargando su mentón en la mano volteando hacia otro lado.

El llamado de que su comida ya estaba hecha se escuchó, el albino se apresuro a ponerse en pie para ir por la bandeja, regreso felizmente con ella, la coloco delante del japonés quien no dijo nada solo tomo los palillos como era su costumbre.

-Itadakimasu- dijeron al unísono.

Comieron en silencio agradable, terminaron, se levantaron, tiraron la basura en el contenedor más cercano.

El castaño lo tomo de la mano, dirigiéndolo a la entrada del cine.

-Quiero ver esta- señalo un cartel.

-Como quieras- dijo simplemente.

Compraron las entradas, entraron al lugar, miraron todo el alrededor.

-Vamos Bakanda apurémonos a comprar las palomitas.

-Todavía te cabe más comida!

-Si

Compraron todo lo necesario para abastecer a un régimen completo, entraron a la sala, se sentaron en las butacas más escondidas, miraron la película, salieron de ahí, tirando en un bote cercano la basura. La noche había llegado a ellos, el fresco viento se empezaba a sentir.

-Ahora que moyashi.

-Quiero ir a tu apartamento.

-Estás seguro de eso

-Completamente, quiero pasar la noche entera a tu lado, aunque sé que no podre sentarme por un buen rato.

-Che.

Caminaron, por las oscuras calles carentes de gente, pararon en una esquina, el semáforo estaba en verde, parados esperaron a que cambiara dándoles el paso, el semáforo cambio dando la señal de que podían cruzar, se miraron por unos instantes el castaño sonreía felizmente.

Una luz cegadora se acerco a ellos, el castaño con el rostro en asombro y terror lo miro, el japonés lo abrazo protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, el ruido del barrido de las llantas de un auto resonó por todo el lugar, el silencio invadió, la luz se apago, mas autos se detuvieron, voces a lo lejos desaparecieron, la vista era nublada, el dolor invadió sus cuerpos, el calor de un liquido lo invadió, el japonés a su lado lo miraba dolorosamente, él le devolvió el gesto, le tomo de la mano, sintiendo mas de ese caliente líquido carmesí que salía de sus cuerpos, una sonrisa es lo último que vio una sonrisa que lo helo, la sombra lo invadió arrastrándolo al infinito de la inconsciencia.

Reacciono estando en el cuarto de un hospital, las blancas paredes adornadas de en medio de un azul celeste, las sabanas blancas, el olor a sangre fresca y coagulada, olor a muerte, revuelto en el alcohol, el ruidos de las sirenas que llegan y se alejan, las ruedas de camillas ir y venir, el quejido de las personas pidiendo ayuda para su dolor.

Miro a la cama que esta frente mío, veo a quien esta recostado en ella, sujeto por el aparato que monitorea el ritmo de tu corazón, me acerco hasta ti, paso mis dedos por tu rostro, lo acaricio esperando sentir una vez más tu suave piel.

Tomo tus cabellos con mis dedos, los recorro lentamente en ellos, toco tu frente con mi índice, trazo líneas finas, toco tus cejas, tus parpados, tus pestañas, tus mejillas, lo llevo hasta tu nariz, la delineo, detengo mi dedo en la punta de ella, bajo hasta tus labios, los toco de un lado a otro imaginándome los suaves que son, esperando poder sentir tu fina respiración.

Llevo mis ojos a mirar el dulce recuerdo de tus cabellos que brillan, destellan a pesar de estar sucios, manchados, por la sangre de los dos, el silencio de nuevo esta presente conmigo, parece que no me quiere dejar nunca, el suave goteo del suero lo rompe.

El vago sonido de una melodía llega hasta mis oídos, las letras invaden mi mente, las recuerdo, las tengo presentes, es imposible que las olvide ya que tú mismo te encargaste de ello.

**Aunque te digo "buenos días" tú sigues durmiendo**

**¿Qué clase de sueño tendrás?**

**Es un mal momento pero tengo que decirte "gracias"**

**En esta grisácea mañana de lluvia**

Miro a la ventana, veo que la lluvia ha empezado a caer, volteo contemplo tu rostro, muestras una mueca, una de dolor, arrugas la frente, presiento que tienes un mal sueño ¿verdad?, siempre me fije que cuando hacías eso el recuerdo de aquel fatídico accidente te invadía en sueños, ¿Qué hacía yo entonces?...

"**¿Qué es el amor?"**

**El amor eres tú**

**Las palabras no sirven contigo**

**Parezco un idiota **

Puedo pasar horas contemplándote, viendo el níveo color de tu piel, siempre me dije que el amor era un estúpido sentimiento, que te hacia caer en la debilidad, pero después de conocerte, tenerte, me di cuenta de que no era así, jamás te he dicho lo que siento, pero nunca hizo falta que lo hiciera, la ironía llega a mis labios curvándose en una estúpida sonrisa.

**¿Todos pueden llorar verdad?**

**¿Todos pueden reír verdad?**

**Te digo buenas noches**

Siempre creí que solo los cobardes estúpidos lloran, pero ahora no puedo decir lo mismo, pues me mordería la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar, la sonrisa que siempre odie ahora invade mi rostro aunque no es una de felicidad, una vez más quisiera escuchar tu voz dulce llamándome.

**Aunque sé que te veré mañana**

**¿Qué tengas dulces sueños?**

**Oye es un buen momento para decirte "gracias"**

**La lluvia interminable ha parado**

Veo la luz de la luna colarse en el cuarto, llenándote con su frio tacto, te deseo buenos sueños, aunque sé que es una completa estupidez, el sol ha salido, lo miró desde la ventana, me he pasado la noche en vela observándote, memorizándote, los rastros de la lluvia son visibles haciendo de esta una fría mañana, pero sé que el sol los secara.

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**El amor eres tú**

**Cuando hablo de ti**

**¿Parece que estamos enamorados verdad?**

Cuando me preguntaban por ti siempre les respondía con un gruñido, amenazándolos con la fiera mirada que poseo, me preguntaban que se siente estar enamorado, estúpidos, como si en ese momento lo supiera, cuando salíamos tú nunca me pediste nada que yo no fuera capaz de darte, le gente siempre nos veía cuando me tomabas de la mano aunque yo fuera siempre renuente de mantener el contacto que ahora anhelo, nunca creí que desearía poder sentir tus tibias manos en mi.

**Todos tienen que encontrar la felicidad**

**Todos nacen y luego mueren**

**Mi gato me mira con sus ojos de cristal**

**Maullando inocentemente, llorando…**

Un ruido me saca del transe en el que estoy viéndote, busco de dónde provino aquel ruido, miro hacia la ventana y lo veo, veo a un gato negro como el carbón con los ojos amarillos como el oro que me mira fijamente con su triste mirada, muevo mis labios llamándolo, sé que me escucha porque veo que mueve sus orejas, no me quita la mirada de encima creo que él sabe, lo nota..

-_espero que estés bien mugen._

**¿Todos pueden llorar verdad?**

**¿Todos pueden reír verdad?**

**Todos tienen que encontrar la felicidad**

**Todos nacen y luego mueren**

**Hasta entonces…**

Todos los humanos sentimos frio, cuando el manto de lo desconocido se acerca a nosotros, todo los humanos son frágiles, como siluetas que se desvanecen con la oscuridad, todos los humanos deseamos encontrar la felicidad, aunque sea la más pequeña, la más frágil, todos deseamos algún día poder sentirla, nos creemos inmortales, seres caminantes por el sendero de la inmortalidad, pero ahoya yo sé que eso no es así, la felicidad llega de golpe llenando los segundos que tienes de vida, pero que se va como el polvo que es arrastrado por el fuerte viento que nunca logras alcanzar pero yo se que algún día.. algún día…moyashi te lograre alcanzar

_-Solo hasta entonces Bakamoyashi…_

**Notas:** Por fin lo hice!, espero haya sido de su agrado, no me maten por favor *se pone de rodillas*

Neko- Buck Tick es la canción que utilicé se las recomiendo ;)

Si la canción con lo escrito entre ellas no concuerda es porque:

1.- tengo hambre =-=

2.- son las 2:00 am 9.9

3.- Me dio mucho sueño =_=U

Reviews *saca otra bolsa agitándola en el aire*


End file.
